


Strays Along The Way:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDart Series: Stories Of Love Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sleep, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were talking, as their lover, Freddie was napping between them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDart Series: Stories Of Love Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133018
Kudos: 3





	Strays Along The Way:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were talking, as their lover, Freddie was napping between them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“I am just so glad that you guys came into my life, I had a feeling that it was gonna turn out for the better”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he had a smile on his face. He threaded his hand through one of his lovers, Commander Freddie Hart’s Hair, As the blond seal slept on. Commander Steve McGarrett, His other lover, said this as a response, as he watched Freddie sleep too. It was just an exhausting week for the three men, & they were glad that it was over with.

“Even, If I picked up strays along the way”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he had a teasing glint in his eye. “Especially then”, The Blond Detective reassured him, as he leans over to kiss him. The Brunette Seal placed a chaste kiss on his blond seal’s head, as they continued to talk softly. Everything was okay in the world, & they were happy at the moment.

Every since they got home from North Korea, & they met the blond loud cop, & added Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kono Kalakaua to **_Five-O_**. It was fate, & destiny, Everything fell right into place. Plus, Grace Williams & Hope Hart, Danny & Freddie’s Daughters were more than children for the dark-haired man, Along with his lovers, They built themselves an ohana. It was exactly what Steve had been dreaming of for years.

There was silence, Freddie woke up in a foggy daze, “Steve, Danny ?”, He called out hoarsely. “Shhh, Babe, It’s okay, We’re right here”, The Shorter Man reassured him, as he kissed the top of his head, & held his hand. Steve was on his other side, & said, “We **_are never_** gonna leave you, Ohana sticks together”, He kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Love you”, He said, as he went back to sleep, Danny & Steve just smiled, as a response, as they snuggled closer to him, as they joined him in sleep.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
